La Leyenda
by MikaAMAG
Summary: SwanQueen AU, la venganza, puede cegarte, y el echar mal un ingrediente dentro de una poderosa maldición puede llegar a ser, tu peor error. Y si la historia de tu fracaso se convierte en una leyenda a voces, hasta llegar a los oídos de una joven princesa, la que alguna vez estuvo destinada, a destruirte. ¿Qué podría pasar, si ella descubriese que no eres una leyenda?
1. Chapter 1

**xD enserio lo siento pero no me pude resistir, esta es la "nueva idea" tranquilos, no dejaré el otro fic disculpen las faltas. Bueno ya saben no? OUAT no me pertenece, yo solo juego con el destino de sus personajes.**

 **well well well a leer, disfruten...**

Prólogo

-¡Qué te dijo Rumplestilskin¡ ¡¿Qué es lo que necesitas para que tu maldición funcione?¡ ¡dime¡- gritó Henry, el padre de la Reina Malvada, ella ya había amenazado a Blanca nieves, es más, ya había intentado lanzar, la maldición, pero algo falló, por eso tuvo que ir a por Rumplestilskin, él le diría lo que había hecho mal, y aunque, todavía no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su joven hija estaba haciendo, él la apoyaría hasta el final, pero, ¿Él quería hacerlo?.

-Yo… e…estoy confundida, ahora mismo, él me ha dicho lo que necesito, pero no estoy segura, de querer, ha...hacerlo- tragó fuerte, ya se imaginaba lo que venía.

-¿Dímelo hija, que te ha dicho ese hechicero?- preguntaba, con aún temor, por lo que se aproximaba.

Ella estaba indecisa, _el corazón de lo que más amas, ya sabes lo que más amas, mátalo,_ esa vocecita retumbaba en su cabeza, ella sabía que era lo que más amaba, pero… se atrevería a matarlo, él ha sido el único, que ha estado con ella, después de todo lo que había hecho, no, no, no, no, no, no podía, no quería… _-¿sabes lo que es un secreto?- preguntó esperando que la pequeña entendiera lo que quería decirle._

 _-si- respondió Blanca Nieves, aún sollozando por lo que había pasado._

 _-bien, necesito que esto sea un secreto, solo entre las dos, me entiendes, por nada del mundo debes contarlo, y mucho menos a mi madre, ¿Lo prometes?- preguntó, esperanzada._

 _-sí, lo prometo- dijo la pequeña, instintivamente Regina abrazó a la pequeña, soltando el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que ella, la encontró con Daniel en los establos. (…)_

 _-Daniel, debes saber que como padre, uno siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos- decía Cora, aconsejando a Daniel, todo estaría bien, su madre había aceptado que ella amaba a Daniel, y ella, iba a ser fel… -y por eso, debo hacer esto- dijo mientras metía la mano en el pecho del joven y le arrancaba el corazón, aplastándolo, hasta reducirlo a cenizas, apenas lo vio fuera de su pecho._

 _-n...n...no...- Regina solo pudo alcanzarlo en el piso, ya sin aliento, solo podía repetirse, una y mil veces, que era su culpa._

 _-Será lo mejor, ve y vístete, el Rey y tu boda aguardan- dijo Cora, antes de desaparecer en su característica nube de humo, de color morado. (…)_

 _Ella estaba hermosa, radiante, por fuera, por dentro, estaba destrozada, mentiría si dijera, que estaba bien, sonreía, pero dentro de sí solo podía llorar, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? Su madre tenía magia, ella no._

 _-¡Estas hermosa¡- dijo un pequeña pero reconocible voz, sobresaltándola -¿no estás feliz?, por fin te vas a casar con Daniel- dijo la pequeña Blanca Nieves con alegría._

 _-¿¡Qué?¡ no, yo no me voy a casar con Daniel- dijo Regina, tratando de calmarse ella misma –voy a casarme con tu padre- dijo_

 _-Pero... y ¿Daniel?- dijo confundida la pequeña –creí que…- se detuvo a pensar –pero tú no amas a mi padre, amas a Daniel- soltó de repente –tu madre dijo que iba a hacer lo que fuera por ti, ¿Por qué irías a casarte con mi padre?- dijo Blanca Nieves, logrando que Regina se quedase atónita._

 _-¿Co...co...cómo que mi madre ha dicho eso?, Blanca Nieves, ¿tu le contaste a mi madre, sobre Daniel?- preguntó Regina tomando a la niña por los hombros._

 _-S…s...si- dijo Blanca en un sollozo –no quería que perdieras a tu madre, como yo lo hice con la mía, solo quería que seas feliz, sin tener que separarte de tu madre- dijo con lágrimas la pequeña._

 _Regina retomando la compostura, acomodó las facciones de su rostro que se habían desencajado momentos antes, y soltó a la muchacha –Pero, era un secreto… …lo prometiste…- dijo lo último en un suspiro, tan tenue, que solo ella pudo escucharlo, pronto, comprendió todo, y puso una sonrisa en su rostro –está bien pequeña, me equivoqué con Daniel, no era la persona que yo pensaba, y ha escapado, voy a casarme con tu padre, me he dado cuenta de que si lo puedo amar- dijo esto, tragando fuerte –ahora seré tu nueva madre- dijo ahora con una tierna sonrisa._

 _El rostro de la pequeña, no podía con más felicidad -¿e...e...e...en …se...erio?- le dio miedo preguntar, después de todo, Regina, podía enojarse por su promesa rota._

 _-Sí pequeña- ahora fue Cora quién las interrumpió –vete a la habitación, necesitas descansar, para mañana, ir a tu palacio, y yo tengo que hablar con mi hija –dijo mientras llegaba tras de Regina, y le daba un apretón en sus hombros._

 _Blanca solo sonrió como despedida, dio una pequeña reverencia, digna de una princesa, y se fue a sus aposentos._

 _-Bien hecho, querida- felicitó Cora a su hija, una vez solas._

 _Regina, le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir –Claro, madre, ahora iré a quitarme el vestido, no quiero que se ensucie para la boda- dijo mientras, se iba dejando sola a su madre._ ¡Ni hablar¡ esa muchachita iba a pagar muy caro, todo valía la pena, ¡todo¡–Tengo que utilizar el corazón de lo que más amo- dijo a su viejo padre.

-Yo…- dijo ahora el viejo Rey- no lo hagas Regina, todavía podemos ser feli…- todo lo tomó desprevenido, la mano de su hija ya había atravesado su pecho, y tomado su corazón.

-Lo siento, padre, seré feliz, pero no aquí- y eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro. (…)

Las Hogueras, se solían usar, para quemar a las brujas, quien diría que ahora mismo, una bruja, la estaba utilizando, para lanzar la peor maldición que el Bosque Encantado haya soportado. Mientras la Reina Malvada, iba echando, los ingredientes uno a uno, y recitaba, el conjuro de la maldición, no se dio cuenta, de que inconscientemente, una lágrima, de dolor, y arrepentimiento se escapaba, de una de sus orbes color avellana, rodando lentamente por su mejilla, bañando esa cicatriz, que adornaba la parte derecha de su labio superior, y en cámara lenta, era soltada, a la Hoguera, a juntarse con los demás ingredientes de la maldición; mientras tanto al otro lado del bosque, una Reina, de largos cabellos negros, labios tan rojos como la sangre, y piel tan blanca como la nieve, gritaba al son de las últimas contracciones de su parto.

-¡Ya Viene¡- se escuchó el grito de Gruñón, la maldición había sido conjurada, y Emma estaba a punto de nacer.

 **dejenme sus reviews no sean malos :'(**


	2. Chapter 2

si.. ya lo se no me maten, ya actualizaré "La Promesa" por ahora solo lean y disfruten, es que mi amiga _inspiración_ me ha dejado un poco... los dejo. 

Capítulo I

 _"_ _Dice una leyenda, que alguna vez una malvada, bruja cegada por la venganza y el rencor, guiada, por la batuta de la oscuridad, lanzó una maldición, una terrible, pero algo le salió mal, y solamente consiguió reducirse, a su más pequeña muestra, y por el contrario, en vez de lograr el sufrimiento, logró que todos la olvidaran, y que hicieran de ella, y su historia, una leyenda a voces."_

 _En algún lugar, alguien, nadie sabe quién, escuchó como la sintonía del llanto de dos bebés acompañaba la melodía que producía el culmine del lanzamiento de la maldición, quizá si ese alguien hubiese escuchado, con detenimiento, y se hubiese acercado a observar, hubiese visto lo mismo que yo, aquellas bebés, estaban destinadas, era como si un pacto entre ellas se hubiese cerrado, la de una mientras nacía y la otra mientras volvía a nacer, sellado, por el vaivén de una luz que sobresalía, en la primera, de una cicatriz, situada bajo su ceja izquierda, y en la segunda, en una cicatriz, que marcaba el lado derecho de su labio superior…_

-¿Con magia?- preguntó la pequeña princesa, de alrededor de siete años, a su madre, interrumpiendo su leyenda favorita.

-¿Quién sabe?, es solo una leyenda… Emma- le respondió la Reina Blanca Nieves -¿quieres que siga?- pregunto ahora.

-¡si¡- respondió Emma emocionada.

 _Ambas, resultado de diferentes fuerzas, la primera, el fruto del amor verdadero, de dos jóvenes, que habían pasado gran parte de su noviazgo, encontrándose, la segunda, renacía luego de haber perdido su vida cumpliendo un propósito diferente, para servir, una de las peticiones de la oscuridad, pero había vuelto a nacer._

 _La primera de ellas, se había convertido en una hermosa, princesa, pero que odiaba los vestidos…_

-¡Igual que yo¡- decía Emma en un gritillo a su madre, quién la miraba con reproche –vale continúa por favor- dijo al fin.

… _soñaba con ser caballero, y rescatar, a alguna damisela en apuros, admiraba la belleza femenina, y nunca le agradaron los bailes._

 _La otra por el contrario, estaba sola, y renacía en una alta torre, cuidada, por un espíritu. Se decía que aquel espíritu, era en realidad un hada, una que nunca había hecho caso a las peticiones, de la joven princesa cuando aún su corazón no era oscuro, un hada, que tenía remordimiento y culpa en su interior, un hada, que quería remendar, sus errores, con esta nueva Regina, un hada que se arrepentía de no haber acudido a ninguno de los llamados de la joven princesa que sumida en el dolor, y el odio, sucumbía a la oscuridad lenta pero dolorosamente. Nadie sabe como exactamente, pero la pequeña Regina, aprendió a leer, a escribir, a hablar, e incluso tenía buenos modales, como si hubiese sido una Reina en otra vida._

 _En fin, esta leyenda, dice que, algún día, en el décimo octavo cumpleaños de ambas, la pequeña princesa, se convertirá en caballero, y la joven prisionera, será rescatada, por un soldado, para por fin poder sellar, el pacto que antes de nacer, ya habían realizado._

-Se acabó Emma, a dormir.- decía Blanca, mientras cerraba, el libro que yacía en sus manos, y arropaba a su pequeña rubia, que cerraba poco a poco sus ojos aguamarina, bostezando, al momento que su madre apagaba la vela, que había estado encendida.

-¿Madre?- dijo la pequeña rubia entre bostezos.

-¿si Emma?- respondía Blanca

-¿Algún día seré caballero?- esto tomó por sorpresa a la reina, siempre le había leído la misma leyenda, cada vez que ella se la pedía, pero era la primera vez que esa pregunta salía de sus labios.

-¿p..p..por qué lo preguntas, Emma?- dijo Blanca.

-Es que… quiero ser yo quién rescate a Regina- dijo con un último bostezo, para quedarse dormida, mientras a su madre se le escapaba una pequeña risa de ternura.

-Algún día, Emma, algún día… 

Al otro lado del inmenso bosque, el hermoso castillo, el que alguna vez había sido habitado, por un piadoso rey, pero un muy mal esposo, uno que no amaba a su reina, uno que nunca supo cómo superar la muerte de su primera esposa, y que jamás, supo cómo tratar a la reina que alguna vez tuvo a su lado, un castillo, en el que alguna vez, esa misma reina, había sido conocido por muchos, mas de los que quisiera mencionar, como la Reina Malvada, una que persiguió y dio caza, a la princesa a la que alguna vez le había salvado la vida, deseando nunca haberlo hecho, pues ese favor, literalmente le había costado la vida, ya no vivía solo odiaba. Ese castillo, ahora tapado por el ya crecido bosque, había dejado de ser, ahora era una alta torre, de la cual que una pequeña niña de no más de siete años, era prisionera.

Arrodillada, frente a una de las dos ventanas que habían en lo alto de la torre, una pequeña niña, de largos cabellos del color de la noche la noche que se ceñía en lo alto del cielo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué estoy tan sola? ¿Qué mal pude haber hecho?- preguntaba con lágrimas, a una estrella, quizá esta le respondía, lo que Azul, nunca se atrevía a contarle.

Se levantó, otra vez, sin ninguna respuesta, a ninguna de sus dudas, se recostó en su cama, se metió en las sábanas, y aunque quiso conciliar el sueño, nada la ayudaba, solo sentía sus lágrimas rodar, por sus mejillas, bañando esa cicatriz, que jamás supo cómo llegó a hacérsela, sollozando en medio de la noche, una mano acariciaba su oscuro cabello, la quería calmar.

-Vete, Azul, ¿no ves que quiero estar sola?- dijo la pequeña de cabellos negros a la morena con alas, que acababa de aparecerse en su torre.

-No Regina, no me iré, necesitas llorar, y yo estoy aquí para ti, eres como mi hija, ¿lo sabes, verdad?, te he criado, desde que eras un bebé, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Azul, acariciando el cabello, de la pequeña, y con sus dedos, limpiando las lágrimas de sus rosadas mejillas.

-Si tanto dices quererme, ¿Por qué me tienes aquí encerrada? ¿Por qué no me sacas de aquí?- preguntó la pequeña con la voz quebrada.

-Lo haría, Regina, pero no puedo, la torre, está sellada con magia, solo me permite entrar y salir a mí, gracias a un hechizo, pero te mantiene encerrada, hasta que tu destino se cumpla, pequeña…

-¡Y claro mi destino tenía que ser estar encerrada toda mi vida en una maldita torre¡- gritó Regina sobresaltando al hada.

-¡Regina¡- la reprendió azul –modera tu lenguaje- dijo –como te decía, hay una persona que está destinada a ti, a salvarte, a estar contigo, pero eso no pasará hasta dentro de mucho, me lamento- dijo azul apenada.

-Está bien…- dijo la pequeña resignada, total, Azul podría tener razón, ella la había criado, y ella también la quería como a su madre, aunque nunca se lo decía. Regina también sabía que tenía magia, la sentía correr por su interior, Azul ya se lo había confirmado, y había dicho que le enseñaría a usarla, pronto, ella se sentía querida por Azul, pero sabía que ella no se podía quedar siempre con ella, era un hada, después de todo, tenía muchas obligaciones, y ella, no era la única niña en el mundo que no tenía familia –me cuentas la leyenda, ¿otra vez?, por favor- dijo poniendo puchero, algo que derretía a la hermosa hada.

-Está bien Regina, pero promete que te dormirás pronto- sentenció Azul, con cariño.

-Prometido- dijo la pequeña

-Vale….

 _"_ _Dice una leyenda, que alguna vez una malvada, bruja cegada por la venganza y el rencor…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pffff, creo que este cap, es un poqui más largo con relación al resto, dejé un par de N.A, por algunas cuestiones, y sí, esta vez me centré mas en Emma que en Regina, no se preocupen, la historia, ya, esta destinada, es solo cuestión de esperar, los quiero¡ saben tengo muchísimas ideas, para nuevos, fic, y estoy pensando en uno Morrilla, luego les diré más por ahora disfruten.**

Capítulo II

Era muy temprano por la mañana, ni siquiera, se asomaban las primeras luces del alba, cuando la pequeña Emma de apenas 10 años, se escabullía por las paredes del castillo, hacia las caballerizas, donde su mejor amigo Pinoccio, de 15 años, le esperaba, para salir a cabalgar al bosque, y enseñarle lo que sabe de armería y espadas.

-¡Pin¡- gritó Emma en un susurro al llegar a las caballerizas, buscando a su joven amigo -¡Pin¡- gritó esta vez un poco más fuerte.

-¡Emma¡- dijo Pinoccio sobresaltado, siempre le asustaban esos encuentros, básicamente, raptaba a la joven princesa, y siempre tenían que cuidar que nadie los viese, la excusa de Emma: su madre pensaba que dormía hasta tarde, además, su tía Ruby la cubría cuando se demoraba mucho, así que todo estaba controlado, por parte del muchacho, Geppetto, lo mandaba al bosque a buscar madera, y mientras él entrenaba a Emma, Leroy le ayudaba con la madera, así nadie sospechaba.

-¡Piiiiin¡- gritó bajito Emma lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo, quien la alzó en sus brazos, y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire, lo que hacía reír a la pequeña rubia.

-¡Emmaaaa¡- decía él mientras giraba.

-Vamos Pin, ya bájame, vamos a por los caballos.- decía la pequeña rubia.

-Dale, vamos- dijo él, mientras la bajaba y le tomaba de la mano para llevarla dentro del establo –vaya coja su caballo, por cierto ¿Emma?

-¿Si? Pin- dijo la niña, mientras se acercaba a un bello corcel, de color blanco, de largos cabellos muy bien cepillados, ojos negros como la noche, y que casi le triplicaba la altura a la pequeña.

-¿Ya ha decidido el nombre para vuestro corcel?

-Sip, ya está decidido- dijo mientras se acercaba a acariciarle la melena a su caballo

-¿Me lo dirá?

-Si claro, su nombre es _Swan_ \- dijo, mientras le sonreía al caballo que soltó un pequeño Relincho, era suyo desde hace cinco años, la edad del caballo, su padre se lo había regalado en su quinto cumpleaños, apenas siendo un potrillo, desde ahí básicamente se habían criado juntos, y llevaban una muy buena relación, pero no se había decidido para un nombre, así que el corcel, ahora estaba feliz, o eso pensaba Emma.

-¿ _Swan_? ¿Disculpe majestad, pero por qué ese nombre?

-No me llames así- dijo Emma arrugando la nariz –tu eres mi amigo, ya soporto que me trates de vos, por favor, solo dime Emma, y con respecto al nombre, el otro día en clase de Lenguas, mi maestro, ha estado en otro Reino, ¿Sabes? Es uno sin magia, todavía no logro convencerlo de que me cuente la historia de cómo ha podido regresar sin magia, pero pronto lo haré, en ese nuevo reino, hay varios idiomas, y me ha estado enseñando uno en especial, que ha dicho, es el idioma del lugar en el que se estableció en ese nuevo reino, no recuerdo el nombre del idioma, pero me dijo algunas palabras, y una que me gustó es _Swan_ que significa "Cisne", y bueno tu sabes, que los cisnes, significan mucho para mí, y para este Reino, son unas aves majestuosas, que comienzan, siendo feas, para convertirse en las más hermosas del mundo- decía la joven Emma, con una mirada soñadora hacia el horizonte.

-Vaya historia, pero ¿Clases? Yo creía que usted odiaba, las clases, recuerdo que alguna vez me dijo que eran aburridas- dijo el joven.

-Sí, lo son, pero esas son las clases, de modales, de costura, y esas tonterías para ser Reina, clases como historia de los Reyes, o Lenguas, son fascinantes ( **N.A: miren que pongo eso, solo porque hay una parte de esas clases de historia que intervienen en la historia, porque yo personalmente, odio historia, claro que las Lenguas extranjeras, es una materia fascinante, y no odio todo de historia, particularmente, me encanta la parte de las guerras mundiales, y la guerra fría, son sucesos, impresionantes, los dejo, sigan disfrutando** ), es por eso que en esas clases, pongo más atención, sabes Pin, el Maestro de historia me ha mandado a estudiar, la historia de los gobernantes, que han pasado por nuestro Reino, estoy emocionada- dijo la pequeña Emma mientras subía a su caballo lista, para su mañana.

-Vaya, vaya, jajaja, venga, vámonos princesa, que si nos demoramos más, no quedará mucho tiempo para entrenar- dijo Pinoccio, imitando a la joven, y subiendo a su corcel, _August_.

No tardaron nada, en empezar a cabalgar por todo el prado, Emma tenía hasta hora y media después de la salida del sol para volver, pero el sol aún estaba escondido, dejando la vista a la joven luna que aún brillaba en lo alto del firmamento, mientras las pequeñas estrellas, la acompañaban a lo lejos, por la falta de luz, ambos llevaban, un par de lámparas de aceite, con las que se alumbraban el camino hacia el bosque.

Cabalgaron durante un rato más, sintiendo la brisa fresca, del pronto amanecer, y el despertar del mundo, en sus jóvenes rostros, refrescándoles, y haciéndoles estremecerse ante el contacto del frío viento.

El sendero era tranquilo, altos, árboles, Pinos, Cedros, y algunos, Eucaliptos ( **N.A: sí lo sé, estos son árboles de** ** _nuestro_** **mundo, pero que se yo, de nombres de árboles en el Bosque Encantado, sí, lo sé, podría inventarme un par de nombres, pero, no me comprenderían y seguro demorarían en acostumbrarse, no es lo mismo con animales, que con plantas, ustedes me entienden, ¿verdad?** ) se alzaban a lo largo de su camino, con algunas subidas y bajadas, el camino se iba volviendo un poco estrecho, por lo que aminoraron su velocidad, se escuchaba el pequeño tintineo, de las aves, y seguro, de algunas pequeñas hadas, traviesas, que no se cansan de hacer bromas a los humanos, poco a poco el camino se fue perdiendo, y ante ellos, se abrió un inmenso, claro, con una gran laguna en el centro, el reflejo de la joven luna, aún era visible, y algunos reflejos, estelares, acompañaban al compás de las pequeñas ondas que se iban formando alrededor, de las hojas que eran guiadas por el viento, fuera de este, se abría un pequeño campo con algunas Begonias, algunas Rosas, y un par de Margaritas, acompañadas, de algunos Hierbajos, que daban la impresión de ser, una parte del bello jardín del castillo de Verano de la abuela de Emma, el lugar era hermoso, donde nadie, al menos, por unas horas, los iban a encontrar

-Creo que aquí estará, bien señorita- dijo el joven, deteniendo su marcha cerca del lago, bajándose de su corcel, y acercándolo, al lago para que se hidratase, y se apresuraba a ayudar a la princesa a bajar de su caballo.

-Déjame, ya lo hago yo misma- dijo Emma agarrándose fuerte de las riendas del caballo con intención de bajarse de el mismo.

-Pero, princesa, no puedo, si usted se llegase a lastimar…- decía moviendo las manos, al aire como si intentara disculparse, pero fue cortado por la pequeña Rubia.

-¿Cómo podré llegar a ser un buen caballero, si ni siquiera puedo bajarme del caballo sin ayuda?- dijo replicando al joven –además ya te dije, que me dijeses Emma, no me gusta que nadie se sienta inferior, solo porque yo sea la "princesa"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos, antes de tomar impulso y bajarse del caballo, pero, Emma es como un pequeño pajarito aprendiendo a volar, al inicio, cuando lo logra es feliz, vuela por los aires, rozando las nubes, jugando con el viento y peleando con el sol, pero al momento de aterrizar, es confuso, y tiene que aprender, cayéndose al inicio de sus lecciones, y Emma, como aún era algo inexperta en esa parte, resbaló al poner el pie en el estribo de la montura, y cayendo de trasero al suelo, asustando al joven muchacho, quien de inmediato se agacha para ayudarla, pero ella lo detiene.

-¡Déjame¡- grita enojada, mientras se levanta –debo hacerlo yo misma, no entiendes, debo ser fuerte, sino como demostraré que puedo llegar a ser un caballero- dice ahora, fuerte –Como demostraré que puedo salvar a Regina- dice ahora bajando la voz, a tal punto que solo ella logra escucharse.

La vanidad era uno de los males de su mundo, pero es que Regina ahora con diez años, simplemente, no podía evitarlo, era algo tan natural en ella; con lo poco de su magia que sabía controlar, gracias a Azul por supuesto, ella lograba hacer aparecer hermosos vestidos, dignos de una princesa, zapatos, de bambalina, brillantes, que parecían, tan frágiles, y al mismo tiempo, unas verdaderas joyas, hasta había podido conjurar una bella corona de cristal, adornada con un par de Rubíes, y un diamante central, se probaba una y otra vez los atuendos, ante la mirada dulce y tierna de Azul, que a pesar de que no aprobaba ese comportamiento, sabía que la Reina que la pequeña alguna vez había sido, aún habitaba dentro de ella, y se permitió cederle, esos pequeños placeres.

-¿Crees que alguna vez, seré una princesa?- preguntó de repente a la morena con alas, que estaba sentada en la ventana, observándola probarse los múltiples atuendos, que conjuraba.

-Tal vez, algún día, nada es imposible, mi pequeña, ahora ya me voy, me necesitan en las minas, parece que Nova no puede controlar, algo con el polvillo de hadas, adiós mi niña- dijo Azul, antes de salir volando de la torre.

-Adiós- dijo ella acercándose a la ventana –mamá- susurró para sí misma, luego de que viese desaparecer a la morena entre las nubes.


End file.
